


A Hard Time

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [27]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, he decided against being an asshole when he didn't mean to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



 

When the first gift came, Casey was hyper, but Zeke kept making jokes until Casey crumbled because, “You're right. Who would like me, anyway?”

While that should have been the perfect cue for Zeke to come forward, words failed him; he couldn't even manage to apologize for being such a dick about it. Casey didn't seem to mind.

When the second gift came, Zeke only smiled and shrugged and really tried to be nice, but the third gift definitely started to bother him. Sure, a happy Casey made for a potentially happy Zeke, but a random, unknown someone trying to win Casey over by leaving stupid little packages on his doorstep made Zeke's gut twist and turn with a variety of emotions he refused to examine.

Until the day Casey asked him point-blank why it left him completely cold.

Zeke gave him an incredulous look, a snarky reply ready to roll over his tongue, but something about the way Casey blushed and cast down his eyes made him swallow it. For once, he decided against being an asshole when he didn't mean to.

“It doesn't,” Zeke said, lighting a smoke. “But there was no point in telling you. You seemed happy, and that's—”

“There is no secret admirer.”

Zeke looked down, took a drag, said nothing, but before the silence between them could become too awkward, he flicked away his cigarette and locked eyes with Casey.

“There is. He just has a hard time admitting it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [Someone leaves a "secret admirer" gift for Casey, and Zeke gets jealous, but tries to hide it.] submitted by Mews1945.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
